My death, my life, my love Edward's POV
by HannahRoseCullens
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Twilight through the eyes of Bella. This story is through the eyes of Edward.
1. The end and the beginning

**My death, my life, my love**

**By: HannahRose Cullens**

**This is a book based off of the Twilight Series. No copy write infringements intended. I am just using the characters from the books.**

**Chapter 1: The end and the beginning.**

My human name to begin with is Edward Anthony Mason. I was born June 20, 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Mason. My parents both died of the Spanish Influenza outbreak of 1918. My father becoming ill first and dying, then my mother and I were not in the same room. The on duty the night that my mother was dying was Dr. Cullen. Her last wishes were for me to be saved from this horrible fate of dying from this illness and she expressed this to Dr. Cullen. She could have not known what Dr. Cullen was or what he could do. It was just a dying woman's last wish.

I take comfort in the fact that he was there to ease her pain in leaving this world. After she died he went of course to where I was laying in the hospital bed. If he wouldn't have done what he did I would have followed my mother soon after. Dr. Cullen knew my time was almost up in this world so he did what he had to as quickly as possible. So he wouldn't be noticed by the nurses. He did once more to another woman I wasn't sure of her name at the time or what they would both become to me. After his shift was over he carried the woman and me to his house. I wasn't sure on how fast he was moving but, it didn't seem that anyone took notice of this event.

Of you course you know that part of the story and how I meet my "La Tua Cantante", the one and only love of my life, my soul mate. Bella Marie Swan or should I say Cullen now, who I love with all my heart as well as our beautiful and very rare daughter one of only two known like her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have to say at first I extremely dislike Carlisle Cullen for giving me this life and controlling my appetite. I would have never met my beautiful wife and we would have never had a beautiful daughter. I personally want to thank him for this life and my family which when I am done with this he will know how much I am great full for this life and for him and Esme being my parents in this life.

To Bella I just want to say you have stuck by me as a human and I love you more than my life itself. I had put you in harm's way countless times when you were a human and you never doubted me thank you my sweet love. The past nine years have been the greatest in my 119 years. Renesmee you are the greatest gift I could have ever had along with the gift what your grandfather gave me and finding you mother. I love you both very much now to whoever is reading this. Welcome to the story of my life and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. I wanted her

Chapter 2: I wanted her.

At times I absolutely hated walking into the cafeteria because with my ability to hear people thoughts. If I was still able to get headache in this one room I would. It was times like this that I was glad that I couldn't get headaches anymore after all unless I was by myself I was never in complete silence. My sister Alice being able to see the future and knew when I would get into one of my funks and always try to head me of so with I was never able to be alone for very long. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and she I are closer than my other adopted brothers and sister Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Being in a normal classroom with only 20 other classmates is quite compared to the lunchroom. 110 students in the lunchroom all at the same time is very loud and all of them thinking about something different.

All my siblings were all at our table already I was the last one to walk. I saw the new girl sitting at a table with three other people. I noticed that I couldn't hear anything from her. This had me interested in her at once. I didn't get why this on girl was so special that I couldn't hear her thoughts like everybody else's. I also noticed that she was staring at me this I was used to. After my kind is made to look more attractive than normal people I was just wondering if she noticed I was sneaking looks back at her too. Of course since I couldn't hear anything from her I don't know if she noticed or not.

I was in Mr. Molina's Biology class and she came walking in. It was then I found out that this girl was Bella Swan. My Carlisle had told me that Chief Swan's daughter was moving to Forks and this was her. I have grown a custom to the way human blood smells but, seeing how the lunch room was so much bigger than the classroom I wasn't able to smell anything out of the ordinary. When she walked in I smell something that drove me insane. I have never smelled anything like that before. Then I looked around the room and saw that I was the only one that didn't have somebody setting next to me. Of course that is where Mr. Molina told her to sit. She did as she was instructed to do. The bad thing about that is that was when I got a really good sniff of her and then I knew there was going to be problems.

I could just image me taking her right there in the classroom and biting her right there. Then that would just make things bad for my family. Killing her right there in front of so many people would cause big problems and we would all be in very real trouble. You see humans are not supposed to know that our kind exists. That is our most cardinal law and it punishable by death but, with how her smell drove me crazy I had to exert the highest amount of self-control that I could. I remember sitting there in class and thinking why couldn't the ringing of the period bell just hurry up. Boy it didn't ring a moment too soon I leaped up out of my seat and ran out at very fast human speed to get away from her. Thank goodness that is the only class I have with her because I would be able to take very much of her smell. I don't know why it drove me so crazy.

I spoke with my Dad He said something about her being my La Tua Cantante. Which means blood singer and I will be attracted to her because it will seem like her blood was made for me. I thought oh great what do I do avoid her, runaway, or do I end up killing her. I had to skip school for about a week in order to make sure I have hunted enough just so I can be around. Part of me really wanted her blood but part of me wanted to get to know her and be friends. I just had to see which one was going to be stronger and what I was going to do.

I tried to ask Alice she said she saw two things happening. Seeing me and Bella sitting and talking then there was me taking Bella's life. I decide that I was going to get too know this girl that the smell of her blood drove me crazy. Alice told me she tells me she couldn't tell me until I made up my mind of what I was going to do. I still hadn't made up my mind what I was going to do.

I truly didn't make up my mind until the next time I went back to school. We had a lab to do in biology so that gave us a chance to talk. Of course it was something that I have done at least 30 times before. Bella seemed to know what she was doing as well so it was a quick thing with the both of combined she said she did this in her old school. So I took the time to try to talk to her. She told me about her mom and step-dad about why she moved in with her dad. Things were going really good until her smell got the best of me while we were talking in the hallway and I just had to get away from her. I still didn't know what to do with her but; I noticed this is when I started to develop feelings for her. Oh boy am I in really big trouble here the fact is I started really wish I could hear her thoughts so I could know what was going on inside that head of hers.

The next day we had a field trip to a greenhouse for biology we took different buses but, we talked when we got there. I tried to apologize to her for being rude to her. I want to friends with her but then I am a very deadly person to be around especially her with how wonderful she smelled to me. Whatever I was going to do I had to do it quick because I think I just might be going insane if you believe that would be possible for me too.

The next day it was slick and icy out in the parking lot. It was just like any other day school seemed to drag and drag. The last bell finally rang I went to go to meet the rest of my family at my car. I could see a van starting to slide out of control on a patch of black ice. I knew this could be bad but, then I see Bella standing outside that old truck of hers. I could see that on the path that the van was slide was going to hit Bella. I didn't stop to think on what speed I was taking but I made it a crossed the parking lot in a flat two seconds. My brothers and sister where standing by my car and watch with anger in their eyes as I knocked down Bella and sheltered her from the oncoming sliding van. All I could think is boy I got some explaining to do to my family when I got home.

Bella I noticed was having a hard time keeping away from me as well. I know that look in her eyes when she looks at me I see it in Alice's eyes every time she looks at Jasper. Bella is falling in love with me and I am falling in love with her too. So I am going to be with her as long as we can. I think we won't last Alice tells me enjoy it while I can. All I am trying to think of is how to tell her what I am or should I even tell her what I am.

She went to Port Angeles to help her friends pick out prom dresses even though she wasn't going. When Alice told me that she was going to be hurt by these collages punks I drove up there. I was got there just in time because they were just circling her. I almost hit them with my car and jumped out and got in between her and them. They of course backed off I told Bella to get into the car. I backed away and drove off and found her friends at the restaurant. They absolutely floor when they see us walking up together. I responded to them of what they were thinking telling them Bella and I ran into each other but not saying where they didn't need to know her life was in danger. I took Bella into the restaurant and we talked more. I in turn told her that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her anymore. I feel like she is mine now and I will do whatever it takes to protect her now and forever.

The next day at school we were both early and she had a very determined look in her eye walked right by me and into the woods. All I could think is I am busted then there was a second thought she was never scared of me before so now will she be scared of me. I always thought that for her to have some fear of me would be healthy for her. I fallowed her into the woods and when we were in clearing far enough away for nobody to hear us talking. She stood there calming and told me she knew what I am. My heart almost dropped out of my chest I thought I was going to lose her at this point. She said they only thing that she was afraid of is her losing me and that she loves me. If I could fly at that point I would because I knew she felt the same way about her that she did about me. This is the day that I told Bella Swan that she is mine and I love her.


	3. She love me now what do I do

Chapter 3: She loves me now what do I do.

Okay I am going to have a fit here. I never loved anyone before that wasn't in my family. Bella is been the only girl that I have ever loved. My next thoughts went with me being who I am and her being human I started to wonder how this is going to work. Bella's sent still drove me crazy but I started to see I couldn't exist in this life without her. I made up my mind she had to meet my family and I had to meet her dad. If my mother and father were still alive they would knock me upside the head for not courting Bella going through the proper channels. So I brought Bella to my house the next day to meet everybody.

I told my family not to do anything extremely special but they were about to meet a very dear and special girl to me. Of course everybody but Rosalie supported me in what I wanted to do but she was worried about the ifs. All my family knew is all of a sudden I went from this moody, touch me not teenager, and was transformed into this happier person. They could see a complete change in me and for once it was a good change because I was actually truly happy in my entire time since my dad has changed me. All of my family supported me and was happy with me but, Rose was the only one to rain on my parade.

I have been going over to Bella's for a few months. I have nothing but time on my hands because I don't sleep at night. I came over one night and she had I have the feeling that I have been in her house before. Rather than lie about it when she asked me I told her the truth and I said I have been here the last couple of months at night all she say's is I knew it I felt you here. My love for her was growing quickly and very deep. I just wanted to try something I lead over her and kissed her. I thought it was just going to be a quick little kiss but, all of sudden she pulled me in. I swear to you I have never felt such passion in my life before. My human or otherwise this was when I realized I couldn't live without her. I pulled her in as close to me as I could but also I was trying to be a gentle with her as I could because my strength could kill her. Kissing her with as much passion as I could muster wanting her needing her and by her reaction I could tell my feeling where not in vain because she was reach for me right back. I never felt like this in it was in this very moment that I knew I would never be the same. I anything ever happened to my Bella it would kill me. I knew that the next step would be to introduce myself to her father and this I would do tomorrow.


	4. Baseball and big trouble

Chapter 4: Baseball and big trouble.

Now the text step was for me to meet Bella's dad. I was exceptionally nervous with this because her dad is Charlie Swan the chief of police for the town that I live in. Not that he could hurt me or even harm me. With being what I am of course I am extremely hard to kill. Bella told him about me just five minutes before she had me come in. I told him that I was going be dating his daughter and tonight I am going to take her to play baseball my family and I that she wouldn't be out too late. The weather in town was supposed to cloudy but it wasn't supposed to storm but, in up in the valley it was about ready to storm. See this is the only time we can play because we hit the ball so hard that people would be able to hear it miles away. When there is a storm and people know it they can't tell what is us hitting the ball and what is thunder.

Everything was going good and everybody was having fun until these three rouges showed up. Laurent, James, and Victoria were their names. Everybody figured that it was these three that were the ones that were causing all the unexplained deaths in our area. They didn't know that we lived here because they just roamed around where they wanted too. These three are quite different from us because they feed on humans and we feed on animals. I was just about to take Bella and get away from them because my dad told them that a couple of us had to go. They were starting to head out to play then the wind came up and James caught Bella's scent and wanted her. I realized then how much danger I just put the love of my life. James has never been told no that he couldn't have something before and made him very angry.

I took Bella straight back to her house and told her to pack enough clothes for a few days because I had to get her away from here and somewhere James couldn't find. Just pretending we had broken up killed me but I knew her dad had to have a reason for her wanting to go back to Phoenix. I was upstairs in her bedroom before she could get up them herself. I already had a bag most of the way packed for her she grabbed her book bag and ran out of the room to the bathroom to get her things. I could hear her arguing with her dad and I just feel so bad because I know it was tearing her because she didn't want to go. She belonged to me and I had to keep her safe I had to take her somewhere James couldn't get to her.

She got in her truck and started to drive back to my house. I let her get a head start on me and caught up to her truck at a couple of blocks away from her house. I made her slide overs so I could drive because of how upset and scared she was. She jumped a foot when she heard a bang from the back of the truck when Emmett landed in it. I saw that she looked worried when she seen headlight from a car that pulled up to quickly behind us I told it was alright because it was Alice. We got to my house and my poor darling Bella was in such a state of shock.

All of my family was ready to help me keep her safe with the exception of Rosalie. Full of the attitude that my family was accustom too. She of course didn't see how much Bella was important to me but, the rest of my family understood. I handed a jacket of Bella's to Rosalie to put on because we had to use it to make a fake trail for James to follow. Rosalie had asked why she had to do it because Bella didn't mean anything to her. My dad looked at her and told her that because Bella is with me she is family and this is what we do. We protect or family and Rosalie stopped her attitude and did put on the jacket. I told Bella that Alice and Jasper will keep her safe while Emmett, Rosalie, and I lead him to a place where I could kill him. My mom and dad watched over Bella's dad to make sure Victoria or James didn't hurt her dad. Bella was more worried about me than herself and I was more worried about her than myself. So Bella and I kissed and I told her I love her more than she can understand also that she is my life now. I closed the car door and trusted Bella to Alice and Jasper for safe keeping.

I watched Alice drive off with the love of my life my mom and dad was already on the way to Bella's dad house to keep a watch on him. That left Emmett, Rosalie, and I to start leaving the fake trail. Since Alice was going south with Bella we went to lead James north to through him off the trail of where Bella's was really going. Now I have to tell you James is a superb tracker and there is almost nobody that can match his skill. The fake trail worked for about four hours than he caught my scent and that is when he knew it was fake I knew when he turn around and started to head south after my Bella.

I told my dad and mom this mom and Rosalie stayed to watch Bella's father. Emmett, my dad, and I drove like a bat out of hell to get to Phoenix to find my Bella, Jasper, and Alice. I called her while we were on the road. Telling her I was coming to get her and that she I would go somewhere by ourselves that I would do whatever it would take to make her safe from James. My dad, Emmett, and I got into Phoenix just after the sun went down. We went straight to the hotel where Alice said that Bella got a call from James pretending to be Bella's mom and that she had a vision of Bella and James.

James had Victoria get the address were Bella used to live with her mom. James had broken in to her mom house and gotten an old video of Bella and her mom. Calling Bella on her cell phone using the voice of her mom the video he stole from her house. She left the hotel room unnoticed by Alice and Jasper I don't know what they were thinking and I would still like to beat them to this day for that. Bella called herself a taxi and when to meet James at the ballet studio.


	5. The Ballet Studio

Chapter 5: The ballet studio.

I got to the ballet studio before the rest of my family got there and Bella was laying there with her head bleeding. Just as I am running James snapped her leg I come running into him and pulling him off of Bella. James and I wrestle around he knocks me backward into a wall which knocked the wits out of me for a few seconds. In this time James sprints to Bella and bites her on the wrist. I see what he did and I run toward them pulling him off of Bella. I slam him into the wall and I am successfully able to hold him there. Just as I am about to kill James myself I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder bring me back to myself. Saying that Bella needed me and that is all he had to say I let go of him and let Jasper and Emmett pull him away from me.

I see the love of my life badly bleeding from her leg and I see the venom in her wrist from James bite. I am at a total loss as what to do. The bite that James left on Bella's wrist was not only bleeding but it had a silver liquid in the blood from her bite. I knew it was venom from James but I didn't know what to do to get the change reversed that Bella was starting to go under already. My dad told me that the only way to get it out is to suck the venom out. I told my dad that if I were to do that he knew it would be almost impossible to stop. Meanwhile my dad and I are talking Bella is just lying there writhing in pain from the change that the venom was starting to work in her body.

I yell at my dad what do I do to stop this. He told me plainly that I had to suck the venom out of Bella's blood. I saw that was my only choice to get this change to stop her body because I didn't want her to be like me. Alice said she saw my Bella like us and I should just let the change happen because it was going to happen later anyway. I didn't want this life for her I wanted her to live out her human life.

So I started to suck out the venom from her. My dad told me to stop when her blood was clean from the venom. My basic instincts started to overrule my thoughts to save Bella my dad knew how badly I wanted her blood and he knew how much I love her. I was finally able to stop but I saw the worst sight that I thought that I would ever see in my life. Bella laying there on the floor almost lifeless I thought I had killed her because I took too much of her blood.

We bring her to a hospital in Phoenix and call her parents and tell them a story. That my dad and I came to Phoenix and made up with her trying to get her to come home back to Forks with me. That it made me very upset that she had left in anger at me. I insisted that I wait in her room for her to wake up because she was unconscious. Pretending to sleep few hours every day for three days before she finally woke up. I heard her wake up and pretended to sleep so her mom could be the first one to talk to Bella.

The first person Bella asked her mom about was me her mom told her that I was sleep and I never left her room for a second since she got in the hospital. Then Bella asked her mom what had happen having a blurry memory of what happened anyway. Bella's mom said that my dad and I came to Phoenix to get her to come back home. After talking to us she fell down two flights of stairs which broke her leg and through a window explaining the gash on her leg. After Bella's mom was done telling the story Bella asked about her dad. Bella's mom went to talk to a nurse and get her dad. I got up and went to Bella's bedside and killed me to tell her what I had too. I to her I am not safe for her and she needed to go live with her mom and not come back to Forks. Bella knowing where that talk was heading and I could see her panic in her eyes and hear it in her voice told me I can't leave you not now, not ever. Bella so worried that I was going to leave her right then and there in that hospital room. Started begging to stay with her now and forever I sat on the bed and held her as gently as I could with all the tubes that was going into her and kissed her. I promised I would stay as long as she needed me to be with her I finally got her to claim down and relax.


	6. The prom and the beginning of forever

Chapter 6: The prom and beginning of forever.

Bella's dad was thankful for me going to get her and bring her back home. But that is all the thankfulness I got from him. He immediately try banning Bella from seeing me which she refused to let that happen she told her dad that see would continue to see me no matter what he said. So in the end he ended up giving into what Bella wanted. Bella told him that I was taking her to prom.

I know it was last minute but, I wanted Bella to do everything possible. Alice let her borrow at beautiful blue dress. I always thought Bella was beautiful but, in this dress she looked absolutely gorgeous. Sitting there with her father waiting for her to come downstairs I was just sitting there and he was staring at me and he was thinking that he didn't know what he say in me. Also that if I ever cause her to do anything like this again I was going to be a dead man for hurting his little girl.

I heard her coming down the stairs with her walking boot on it was hard to miss. All I could do was stand and look at my beautiful love. I was very grateful that I still have her in my life and that she isn't gone. Bella started talking nervously about where she got the dress and about her walking boot making her look silly because she had to wear a flat tennis shoe. I told her that she look very beautiful and I got her light sweeter for her and on the way we went. Her dad stopped her briefly at the door to tell her if I try anything funny that he put a new can a pepper spray in her book bag and that she looked beautiful.

I know I would have to re-earn his trust again so I can't be mad at him for saying this. I was expecting that so I was planning to work on that this summer anyway. I helped Bella get into the car and shut the door and went around the car to the driver side. It took us about five minutes to get to where the prom was at I stopped close to the door and helped her out and had her sit on a little bench and wait for me to come back. When I got back she was sitting there talking to a boy named Jacob Black. I knew he didn't like me and do to Jacob being a Quileute he knew what my family and I were.

Walking up to the building there was a line of people waiting for their pictures to be taken and we waited our turn. After we were done with that we walked around the inside of the dance I wanted to make sure that her friends saw and her for the beautiful woman I seen in her every time I see her. I knew that she had enough of being surrounded by so many people. When I parked the car I seen this little gazebo that hardly anyone was at and that is where I took her and we could still hear the music from the dance.

I lifted her up on my feet and we started dancing. Bella asked me why didn't I let her change I responded you really want to be a monster like me. She told me that I am not a monster but, she already knew that she wanted me and only me for the rest of her life. I asked her if she is ready to join me in the type of life I live. My sweet Bella replied I am ready please turn me. I leaned her over as if I was going to bit her on her beautiful neck. I said I am not going to do it isn't having a long happy life with me good enough. Bella said to me for right now but, Alice's vision is right I am going to be like you one day and then you will have me for as long as we live. We finished our dance and held each other tight. I looked up toward the building of where the dance is at and I start to look in one of the windows and I saw somebody I didn't want to see Victoria looking down on me in anger. Her thoughts told me I will get her one day and make her pay for what your family did to James so until then I will see you later and she disappeared out of my vision and mind.


	7. The summer

Chapter 7: The summer

Bella took a summer job at the local store so ended up not having much time together as I wanted to spend with her. But we did spent every moment together that she didn't work either in our field, her house, or my house. Yes she went home at night and she had dinner with her father and spent a few hours with him before bed and when she went to her room I was there waiting on her. She would always run into my arms like she was expecting me not to be there. How I would find time to hunt I would go while she was working and I was always back in before I

I asked her why she took a job when she knows I would buy her anything her heart desires. She said it looks good for collage and that you wanted me to have every human experience possible well some people just have to work over the summer. I have never had so much fun in my life. Jacob Black would come over with his dad even once in a while when there was a baseball game on. Bella would be with the Black's for an hour but I didn't tell her why I didn't want her around them that long. One day I promised myself I would explain to Bella why I didn't want her around Jacob.

We would just spend countless hours in the trees talking. I would love to put Bella on my back and climb a tree. She enjoyed it because she said the air was so much fresher up in the top of the trees. I would pick her up and just run through the forest all the while is asking me how I don't hit the trees going so fast. I started to realize how much my kissing made me feel alive if that is what you call it. I have to say during the summer I really started to see how much I love Bella instead of her blood. Don't get me wrong I still wanted her blood but the scent of her blood started to mean something else to me than food.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before we knew it summer had almost all but past and it was time for us to start school again. Bella and I went back to school shopping for supplies for school. Alice wished that she could go because wanted to make sure Bella was going to look good for school. Bella to me is beautiful no matter what she wears but Alice was wanted to see her dressed in more than just jeans and a t-shirt. Alice said as soon as I change her that would be something that would have to change. I looked at her and said if I decide too, truth is I wanted Bella to stay human I didn't want her to live my life. I still saw myself as a monster and this is not something I wanted for my angel.

I went hunting after I dropped off Bella at her house. Came home early because I know that she is not able to sleep without me there I left long enough for Bella to spend some time with her dad. I came back and usual I was waiting for her in her bedroom she come running into my arms and all of a sudden I felt like these days were number. I lay down with until Bella goes to sleep and I just watch and I wonder why I am having this feeling. I leave to go talk to Alice and see if she knows anything.


	8. The first day of school

Chapter 8: The first day of school.

It's is now August 10th the first day of school. We all got class assignments a week ago Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I compared schedules the day we got them. I knew Rosalie thoughts and knew she didn't like Bella that much but, knowing that I could read her thoughts she has learned certain ways to keep something that she didn't want me knowing out of her heard. Emmett, Jasper, and I had P.E, Biology, and Trigonometry together. To me P.E. was nothing but a waste of energy because I had to run a human speed and when we got to the weight room had to make sure I didn't show off and my brothers hated it too. Bella and I had English together and that was the one and only class. Bella and Alice had Art, Drama, and P.E. together.

I arrive at school with my family and Bella is just getting out of her truck. I asked her if she is ready for her senior year of school. Bella replied to me if I get to spend more time with you I am ready for anything expect my birthday next week I am going to be 18. Nobody was around I look at her with a smile on my face I said Bella you're a baby compared to me I am going to be 109 you a baby compared to me. We start going through Romeo and Juliet in English I absolutely love reading Shakespeare and I could never get tired of reading this one. I do I have to say that if I wouldn't have been able to save Bella I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I still have her here with me but I had a feeling like something bad was going to happen.

We read through Romeo and Juliet in class. The teacher assigned us roles to read during the class. It took about a month for us to go through the entire play. I would come over and work on home work with Bella I just wanted to spend a much time with Bella as I could. I would start to think of my life without her and I could breathe, hunt, or do anything like normal she has made a big mark on my life one that would never go away. I didn't want it to go away and I didn't want it to go back to the way it was before.

I didn't ever tell Bella about my plane to end my life if I wasn't able to save her that day in Phoenix. But I had a feeling that she would now because of we were at the part of Romeo's and Juliet's death. She asked me if I ever thought about doing something like that. I replied honestly I have once when I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you from James. She asked me how was a planning to do it. I told her that you humans have it so much easier to kill yourselves then us to a dagger to the heart or a bottle of poison. For us it is so much harder. If I wasn't able to save you I would have gone to Italy and done something to make the Volturi made and they would have killed me. Bella couldn't even bare to hear me talking about somebody hurting to me and interrupted saying I am fine and I am here you don't have to worry about that. I stopped talking about that with the bad feeling looming over my head tomorrow was her birthday and I had a feeling like something bad would happen.


	9. Bella's Birthday

Chapter 9: Bella's Birthday.

It's Bella's birthday today her dad had given her presents this morning a photo album from her mom and a camera from her dad. I walk up behind her to see that she just got done snapping a picture or her friends and then after the picture is snapped her friends start frowning because I walk up and give her a hug from behind and I give her a kiss. Happy Birthday Bella I said as she quickly shushed me because she didn't feel like celebrating her birthday. I am a year older than you today and I didn't want to be. I said to her your never be older than me Bella I am 109. She laughed at me say I am physically a year older than you.

We walking into the school and Alice comes running up to us saying happy birthday Bella shushed her as quickly as she did me and told her she would see her at seven at our place for her birthday party. Alice gave her a green and black floral patterned dress I knew it would look beautiful on Bella. We turned in our Romeo and Juliet essays and the day went by no faster and no slower than it normally do. Bella goes home to have a small supper with her dad and get ready for the party at my house.

I come to pick her up and she is wearing the dress that Alice bought her with her black tennis shoes. She looked absolutely beautiful and I kissed her on her forehead and off we went to my house. Emmett bought her a new stereo for her truck and he already put it in for her so she just opened an empty box. Rosalie gave her a very pretty necklace that Alice picked out for her to give to Bella. My mom and dad bought her two plane tickets to go see her mom in Florida they had put it in an envelope.

Bella starts to open her gift from my parents and get a paper cut. One single small drop of blood hits the carpet. Jasper smells it and starts running full speed at Bella. He slips thought Alice's arms past Emmett's and my dad arms and gets to me. I shove Bella backwards in to the wall and she hit the table behind me and glass enters her arm. I push Jasper forward and he lands in the piano breaking it. Emmett, Alice, and I are able to get him under control and they take him out of the room. I can plainly see that Bella's arm is cut bad enough to need stitches and my dad said he would do that in his office. Told me Bella would be fine and that I should go talk to Jasper and everything would be fine.

I went to talk to Jasper for a few minutes while my dad worked on mending Bella's arm. Jasper said he is so sorry about and thankful we didn't let him get to Bella. Every one assured him it was alright and Bella wasn't hurt that badly and it could have much worse than what it was. I faked it and told Jasper she would be fine you're new to our life style and not used to having no human blood. In the back of my head all I could think of is my Bella being hurt and almost killed I told everybody that I am leaving tomorrow and no matter how much I love Bella we simply can't be together everybody said it would be fine and things would be okay. I told them see needs a chance at a normal life.

I went back in by myself after my dad was done stitching up Bella's arm. I took her home on the way she was my normal Bella worried about everybody else than herself. She said tell you mom I am sorry about the piano and the table and tell Jasper it's all right. Bella knew something was up because I was more moody than normal. We got to her house and she asked me it's still my birthday can I have one thing. I looked at her and said what she wanted me to kiss her.

I knew this was going to be the last time I would kiss my Bella. I pulled her into me and kissed her gently with as much passion as my heart had in it for her I don't know if she felt the longing in this one kiss. My head would only let me for a couple minutes and I just hug her for a few minutes. Told her good night and she walked in her house. I wouldn't return to her house tonight and I ran away from my only true love not to see her until tomorrow I had to work out what I was going to say.


	10. I left her crying

Chapter 10: I left her crying.

I didn't come home that night am sure Alice knew what was going to happen sometimes I wish she didn't. I didn't go to school the next day either Bella just thought we were on one of our hunting trips that we have to take every once in a while. I came back after Bella was home from school I was standing in the driveway waiting on her. She pulled up and saw me standing there she smiled as she got out of the truck and when she got a better look she started to frown. Asked me what was wrong I had her take a walk with me into the forest and we came to a clearing.

That is when she started to know something was really up. "Okay, Edward what is wrong? What's going on?" I told her that my dad is supposed to be ten years older than what he looks and people in town are starting to notice and we have to leave. She thought I was talking about her too I told "No Bella just me and my family." That is when I saw the pain and her eyes and I thought I wouldn't be able to do this. I didn't want to do this but I had to do this for her safety. If I was human this is when I would have broken down because I am about to fool the love of my life into thinking I don't love her anymore and this was breaking my heart. I told her I don't want her to come and made my eyes look very angry which is easy for my kind to do so she believed me.

Before I left her in the clearing asked to please stay safe and not do anything dangerous. Not letting her know that if anything happened to her I would die. I ran away at my normal speed because I knew she wouldn't be even able to catch me I heard her trying, calling out my name with such pain in her voice and then I heard her fall and start crying. I wanted to turn back and get her tell her I am sorry I love her like no other but if I did that she wouldn't have had a normal life and that is what I wanted for her more than anything.

Alice was waiting for me on the step for me when I got home tears in her eyes. You just broke my sister's heart you know that right and she slapped me and then gave me a hug. I cried like haven't cried in a long time buried my head on her shoulder and asked will I see her again. She told me she didn't know and at that point the rest of my family came out of the house. Everybody was ready to go I told my mom and dad after what happened I just want to be alone and everybody gave me a hug and they went my way and I went off on my own. I have to get out of here I can't be in this town anymore without being with Bella. So I left for Mexico I moved in above a restaurant. This is where I stayed and this is where I am going to stay. I decided to try my hand a tracking Victoria I wanted to get to Victoria before she could get to my Bella. This is what I did for four months until I got a call from my sister Rosalie telling me the worst news I have ever heard in my life.


	11. Bella's dead means the end of me too

Chapter 11: My Bella's dead, means the end of me too.

Rosalie told me that Bella's dead and Alice went there to be with her dad. I said to myself no can't be not my Bella I would have felt it if she was. I called Bella's house and Jacob Black answered her phone asked me what do you want. I asked if I could talk to Bella's dad he told me he's making plains for a funeral. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach after he said those words and I dropped to my knees crying crushing my cell phone to dust. My Bella dead, my world, my life, and my love I had nothing left she was gone and I now had nothing to live for.

I knew where I had to go now I wanted to join Bella a quickly as possible. I got on the newest plane to Italy I was going to see the Volturi and have them kill me that was the quickest way possible. I was on the plane in a matter of two hours. I would be there in 15 hours I just sat there thinking of all the times I have been with Bella I was completely lost with thinking she was no longer in this world. I couldn't see her anymore, touch her, or feel her anymore. I just wanted to end it all and wish this flight would go faster but it felt like it was taking weeks. I was dark when I touched ground in Italy I went straight to Volterra, Tuscany. I didn't bother with a rental car because there would be no one to take it back.

The main three are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Their guards are Jane she has the ability to cause people pain, Alec Jane's twin brother has the gift of making people not be able to see, Demetri who was an extremely good tracker, and Felix who was just about as strong as Emmett. Aro had the read people's thoughts like I do but he has to touch the person in order to do it and I don't. Marcus can tell people relationships between each other. Caius doesn't have any ability I think he is there just because of his age. I went in to their room to where I asked them my question and I left it would take a few hours for them to answer. By the time I had my answer the sun was up and it was 11am I got told no that my gifts are to valuable to waste in killing and Aro always the collector asked me to join his group and leave my family.

I decide since they wouldn't kill me I was going to do something to make them kill me. Just so happens this is the feast of Saint Marcos it's about the expulsion of vampires from the city. I thought was prefect because I was going to show themselves to everybody and then they would have a reason to kill me. I was going to do it a noon when the sun is at its highest. I heard the clock start to chime out the noon hour. I went to my door where I was planning to do this at I took to steps out and took off my shirt and that scent came toward me. I would never be able to mistake that scent it was my Bella. I told her with my eyes closed they are really quick at what they do and I didn't even feel a thing, but its heaven having you in my arms. "Edward look at me dammit!" all the while she is pushing me backwards "You don't have to do this I am here and I am alive. Dammit look at me." I open my eyes and see it's really her.

I fall back into the doors in shock my Bella was here and alive and I was holding her in my arms. "Edward you don't have to do I am alive and now I can let you go." Bella told with tears in her eyes, "Don't do this out of guilt. I just want to see you on last time now I can let you go." I looked down at her with tears in mine and said "I can never let you go. I love you too much I can't live in a world without you." She just looked at me telling why I looked at her and said you're my life and I tried to let you have a normal life. She leaned up and starts to kiss me and I held her as tight as I could without hurting her. Promising her in between kisses that I will never do this again. That she is my life and I will never let her go. Just after I got done saying that Felix showed up saying that Aro wanted to see me. I told Bella to go and see the town I would catch up with her later and Felix told she had to come too. I was just in the middle of telling him to go to hell when my sister Alice walked in and said come on guys let's not make a scene. Terror filled my eyes as I seen Jane walk in and said Aro is wondering what is taking so long and he is getting made. All three of us have no choice to but to follow down the stairs.


	12. Bella meets the Volturi

Chapter 12: Bella meets the Volturi.

Alice, Bella, and I follow Jane and Felix down a dark hallway that leads to an elevator. The Volturi has been in the build for about three hundred years but with the way they hunt they always have enough money to modernize the build. It is hard to believe that such a beautiful building holds such an evil group of people. Alice walks directly behind Jane and Felix and I am behind Alice with Bella holding my hand trying to keep her as close to me as possible.

We all get into the elevator and Bella sees that turn styles and a desk with a very pretty woman sitting at it. Her name is Gianni she stands up and says "Buon pomeriggio." This means good afternoon and Italian and we keep walking to large beautifully carved door. There we find the three of them Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting on large regal throne looking chairs these men are the royalty for my world and the certainly like to look the part. Aro leaped up and came toward us saying "So she is alive." Reaching for my hand which I willing gave him my hand and in one moment he knew what is going on between Bella and me. Aro replied "I want to see if she can keep me out as well." Reaching for Bella's hand and she looked at me I nodded that it would be okay. Aro started laughing like a little school boy saying "She is blank to me I read nothing."

Aro wanted to see if she was immune to Jane and then that's when I ran in between Jane and Bella. I took the full blunt of Jane's fire attack and my knee buckled and I fell to the floor. Bella started crying in shock asking to stop hurting me and try her. Aro redirected Jane attention too Bella saying in a sick way "This is going to hurt you are you ready." Jane looking at Bella and with disbelief Bella felt nothing from Jane and it made her mad. Never in Jane's life since she has been changed has she never met someone that was completely immune to her gift of fiery pain.

Then he wanted to see if Bella was immune to Alec's gift as well. Alec's gift is to make somebody numb he was used when they wanted to be merciful with their executions taking the pain out of what they were doing. I looked at Aro and said "That's enough no more testing her." Marcus looked at Aro and said "She knows too much. We can't let her live." Demetri got his single from and Aro and started to head towards Bella. I stepped between them flipping Bella on her feet behind me Alice flipped Felix and knocked him out for a few minutes. I started fighting with Demetri getting him further way from Bella I lifted him up with one hand through him into the wall leaving a dent in it. Demetri came running toward me and went to grab me I countered the move and grabbed him instead. Then Demetri grabs me and throws me up into the ceiling and I come down hard. Next thing I know I am on my knees with Alec and Felix grabbing my arms and Demetri with him trying to take off my head.

In the midst of this I hear Alice yelling for everyone to stop and calling for Aro. "I will be the one that does it. Bella will be one of us and I can show you." Alice said. Aro speed toward her not worrying about moving at human speed and saw the vision that Alice had to show him. I was able to see it at the same time I couldn't believe it my Bella one of us. There was beautiful as ever and she and I were hunting. Aro said "What a gift it is to see what is going to happen before it does. Go my young friends and make you plains for this." And with that he let us go without a second thought. As we were walking out a woman named Heidi comes walking in with a tourist group of all ages. I pull Bella in tighter to me Alice and I try to block her vision but, it didn't work and she looked back just before the doors closed and heard the horrified screams of the crowd as the Volturi descended upon them. Bella was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the car on the way to airport and I held her the entire way there and on the flight. The biggest mistake in my life was me leave her and I promised myself that I would never to that again and that I would make it up to her somehow and I just hoped she could forgive me.


	13. Bring Bella home

Chapter 12: Bella meets the Volturi.

Alice, Bella, and I follow Jane and Felix down a dark hallway that leads to an elevator. The Volturi has been in the build for about three hundred years but with the way they hunt they always have enough money to modernize the build. It is hard to believe that such a beautiful building holds such an evil group of people. Alice walks directly behind Jane and Felix and I am behind Alice with Bella holding my hand trying to keep her as close to me as possible.

We all get into the elevator and Bella sees that turn styles and a desk with a very pretty woman sitting at it. Her name is Gianni she stands up and says "Buon pomeriggio." This means good afternoon and Italian and we keep walking to large beautifully carved door. There we find the three of them Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting on large regal throne looking chairs these men are the royalty for my world and the certainly like to look the part. Aro leaped up and came toward us saying "So she is alive." Reaching for my hand which I willing gave him my hand and in one moment he knew what is going on between Bella and me. Aro replied "I want to see if she can keep me out as well." Reaching for Bella's hand and she looked at me I nodded that it would be okay. Aro started laughing like a little school boy saying "She is blank to me I read nothing."

Aro wanted to see if she was immune to Jane and then that's when I ran in between Jane and Bella. I took the full blunt of Jane's fire attack and my knee buckled and I fell to the floor. Bella started crying in shock asking to stop hurting me and try her. Aro redirected Jane attention too Bella saying in a sick way "This is going to hurt you are you ready." Jane looking at Bella and with disbelief Bella felt nothing from Jane and it made her mad. Never in Jane's life since she has been changed has she never met someone that was completely immune to her gift of fiery pain.

Then he wanted to see if Bella was immune to Alec's gift as well. Alec's gift is to make somebody numb he was used when they wanted to be merciful with their executions taking the pain out of what they were doing. I looked at Aro and said "That's enough no more testing her." Marcus looked at Aro and said "She knows too much. We can't let her live." Demetri got his single from and Aro and started to head towards Bella. I stepped between them flipping Bella on her feet behind me Alice flipped Felix and knocked him out for a few minutes. I started fighting with Demetri getting him further way from Bella I lifted him up with one hand through him into the wall leaving a dent in it. Demetri came running toward me and went to grab me I countered the move and grabbed him instead. Then Demetri grabs me and throws me up into the ceiling and I come down hard. Next thing I know I am on my knees with Alec and Felix grabbing my arms and Demetri with him trying to take off my head.

In the midst of this I hear Alice yelling for everyone to stop and calling for Aro. "I will be the one that does it. Bella will be one of us and I can show you." Alice said. Aro speed toward her not worrying about moving at human speed and saw the vision that Alice had to show him. I was able to see it at the same time I couldn't believe it my Bella one of us. There was beautiful as ever and she and I were hunting. Aro said "What a gift it is to see what is going to happen before it does. Go my young friends and make you plains for this." And with that he let us go without a second thought. As we were walking out a woman named Heidi comes walking in with a tourist group of all ages. I pull Bella in tighter to me Alice and I try to block her vision but, it didn't work and she looked back just before the doors closed and heard the horrified screams of the crowd as the Volturi descended upon them. Bella was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the car on the way to airport and I held her the entire way there and on the flight. The biggest mistake in my life was me leave her and I promised myself that I would never to that again and that I would make it up to her somehow and I just hoped she could forgive me.


	14. Talking with Jacob

Chapter 14: Talking with Jacob.

I will have to think about that later but, right now I have to get Bella home before her dad wakes up. I have tons of time to think about whether I am really not the monster I have been seeing myself as the last oh say hundred years. I was driving Bella home and about half the way she remains silent and then finally she starts talking to me "Why are you so against me wanting to be like you and spending the rest of my life with you?" I replied "Because there is something I want to do before you are changed but now is not the time to talk about that." I drove around the bend and there was Jacob Black standing in the middle of the road.

I put my brakes on so I would hit him and he was glaring at me with a look of pure hatred. I pulled my car to the side of the road. Told Bella that he wanted to speak with me and I tried to request that she stayed in the car. I followed him into a clearing in the woods and after a couple of minutes he finally spoke up "I just wanted to remind you of something in the agreement you made with my grandfather." I looked up at him and said "I remember what was said I was there." Bella looks at me and then at Jacob and ads "What are you talking about? I am choosing this and I want this you have nothing to do with it." Jacob just glared at Bella and I stepped in between them.

Say to Jacob "I have something I want to tell you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive and I hear you have been chasing Victoria away thank you." Jacob is getting madder and madder at the moment and says to me "I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for her dad. Bella you can't do this we will have to hurt you." Bella looks at me and says "Edward read his mind I have to tell him something and I want to know if he is going to hurt me." I look at her and shake my head Bella walks toward Jacob and says "Jacob you're my best friend but you are wanting me to pick. I am picking Edward I love him and it has always been him." She walks away and puts her arm around me Jacob gets so mad he shifts and I lightly push Bella out of the way. Taking a protective stance Jacob and I are about to go head to head and Bella moves back between us and says "You two stop if you hurt each other you hurt me." We back down and I and Bella walk away from Jacob hand and hand.

I look at Bella and I lean down and kiss her and tell her I love her. Bella says "Why do you wait to change me. The Volturi will be checking on us before too long and when they see I am still human they will kill the both of us." I look at her and said "I will do it myself but you have to do one thing." Bella looks at me with a wondering look in her eyes. I say with the most serious voice I have "Bella. Marry me."


	15. The meadow

Chapter 15: The meadow.

Bella is the only one that I would even dare to lay out in the sun with due to my sparkling skin if I were to do that around anyone else they would totally freak out. Bella just laid there reading out of her English book preparing for her English final. I just laid there and watched her read she is the most beautiful woman next to both of my mom's I have ever seen at least to me she is. I lead over and kissed her one kiss and that's all it takes for her to lose her concentration. In that moment it went from the book to me.

She is still grounded for taking off to Italy with Alice but her dad doesn't try to keep her inside all the time anymore. I have to have her home by four. "Marry me." I tell her and lean over and kiss her again I allow her to roll me over and she climbs on top of me "Change me." she request. I look at her and I have a bright idea "If you marry me I will. It's called a bargain." Bella leaned over and kissed me softly and all thinking went right out of my head. I kissed her back with as much passion as I wanted to muster trying to keep it at the right amount. I reached up and started rubbing her back and she leaned lower forward to where all her weight was on me which really felt like nothing at all. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her to me. Everything felt like it was right with the world when Bella was in my arms nothing could go wrong as long as she was there.

Bella all of sudden became aware of the time and dreading pulling herself away from saying "I have five minutes to get home Edward this curfew thing really sucks." Truth be told getting to Bella's house from our meadow would only take two minutes but, she was right I had to get her home and I hated it. She packed up her books from studying and put them on her back. I in turn put her on my back and ran to my car. She got in my car and we held hands all the way to her house. I gave her a small and told her I would be back when she goes to bed.

I went home and then bigger things hit me to worry about. There had been a long string of disappearances in Seattle and my family and I had been keeping a close eye on it. Alice set there looking into the future of two different people Aro and Victoria. I pulled a side the other day and told that as Aro was reading my thoughts I was reading his. He wanted Alice and I to join the Volturi but he knew that wouldn't happen as long as or family is still alive. Like Alice and I would every choice that power hunger monstrosity even if we didn't have our family. I may look at myself as a monster but I am not that type of monster. Alice said that Aro wasn't really up to anything and that was surprising but what was really shocking is that Victoria wasn't up to anything either but we had all those disappearances going on. No one could explain it and it had my family on guard we had no clue what it was at this point. I watched the news with my family another three people disappeared tonight but it all started with a boy from Forks that was in Seattle and went missing a year ago. After the news was over I went back over to Bella's and she was just getting up to her bedroom for the night.

She told me some good news her dad ungrounded her today but the bad part was she couldn't spend all her time with me. She had to go see Jacob some time and see her other friends too. I had no problem with her seeing Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela they are human and wouldn't even thing of hurting Bella they think too much of Bella to even do that. But it was Jacob Black I was worried about with him being a werewolf I know he would never hurt Bella intentional but if he lost control of himself for a split second that could be very bad for her. Also there was the small thing that he and I were natural born enemies.


	16. Jacob Black

Chapter 16: Jacob Black

Bella told me that over the phone and told me she would see me later and hung up. I was worried with the things that were happening in Seattle all the disappearances. My family and I didn't know what was going on but we knew that it was trouble. But I had bigger problems because Alice just told me that Bella was on her way to go see Jacob Black and the reason why she knew this is because Alice said Bella all of sudden went blank to her for a little bit. She can't see anything involving the wolves so that is why she where Bella was going to go.

I ran over to Bella's house in a few seconds I saw that her truck was still there so I knew she hadn't left yet. I quickly disconnected the cables to the battery so the truck wouldn't start and then I went in waiting in the tree line for her to come out. After a few minutes she came out and heading to her truck so I waited for her to try to start the truck and after a few times of her trying to get it started. I jumped into the set next to her. Bella knew in an instance that it was me that did something to the truck. So she just simply asked, "What did you do this for? Don't you even trust me?" I replied, "Bella I do trust you but the wolves can lose control without a moment's notice and you can very badly hurt. It's my job to keep you safe." Bella and I just sat there quietly for a couple of minutes and she finally said to me, "Edward you know love you are going to have me for the rest of my life. Jacob is my friend and he only has me until graduation. Than he is going to hate me because I am going to be one of you and I am going to be yours." I knew she was right and also she had to do this to make her dad happy.

She was only there for a couple of hours and she comes over to my house for the news. Another two people have been reported as missing. Bella saw the look in my eyes and knew something was up. Finally she asked my dad what was going on my dad spoke, "It has be newborns. Nobody else would be this careless about all these people coming up missing." Bella looked at him and then she got it, "Wait your talking about new vampires aren't Carlisle." My dad just nodded his head and said that if things got any worse the Volturi would be coming to check things out. Bella just shook her head, "If they come to Seattle they could come and check up on us and I am still human." I just went over to her and gave her a hug and said things would be fine. We would keep them from coming here and they won't find out.

After the news was over I went with her back to her house. She went in and told her dad night I was waiting in her room as always. Bella finally got to her and laid next to me on the bed and we cuddle for a while finally speaking what is on her mind, "I got to think of something to tell people when I don't come home for holidays and stuff." I pulled her closer and held her tighter and told her, "In about 40 to 50 years everybody you know is going to gone so that is a simple problem." Bella also asked me, "Don't you want me for the rest of your life? Why are so against this? This is something I want and I want you." I see her almost start to cry I never realized that she thought that this is the reason why I didn't want her to be like me. I pull her in a little tighter trying to calm her down, "Bella, love look at me. Of course I want you for as long as we live. I love you more than you will ever know. But to make you like me just so I will never lose you. That is the greediest thing I will ever do in my life." She looked at me and started to smile a bit. I lean my head towards hers and give a soft tender kiss. Bella looks up and says, "I was thinking that it would be something small like I would smell the same." She started to doze off and I rubbed her back to relax her I knew she was tired. After she fell asleep I thought to myself you are my other half I have looked for you for a hundred years never been so afraid of losing somebody in my life. If anything happened to her I would let Jacob Black and his pack mates kill me.


	17. Florida

Chapter 17: Florida.

Bella and I joined everybody else at the lunch table. Jessica was trying to work on her speech for graduation she was named class valedictorian. We were all sitting there talking and then I see Alice start to zone out. Being able to read people thoughts I was able to see what she was seeing right away. Victoria was coming back and that had me worried. Bella saw the look on Alice's face and distracted everybody at the table. Thankfully lunch was almost over at that point. Alice and Jasper just got up and left the table Bella and I followed and went to our last few classes that we didn't have together.

I meet Bella back at my car after classes were over. I gave her a ride to the police department to meet her dad. We stood outside of his office and he was sitting at his desk talking to a couple. I explained that they were Riley Biers parents and that he went missing in Seattle a year ago. I think as well as Bella does that he has something to do with all the disappearances there. We just set there quietly talking and it was only a couple of minutes before her dad came out for the day. He was taking her out for dinner that night. "Are you joining us tonight Edward?" he asked I replied "Nope just dropping her off." I headed back to my car. "Oh Bella remember the tickets to go see your mother expire soon. You might want to go before graduation too." And Bella said "Right now's not a good time but we could go this weekend." "Tickets to see you mom that was nice but you want Edward to go with you. That's just peachy." Said her dad and I got in my car and drove off.

I packed a light bag for myself and I had Bella's sitting in her room all packed for her already. What I didn't tell Bella is what Alice saw today it was Victoria looking for her and she is in town. I am starting to think that it is Victoria that is behind these disappearances. This could mean trouble and not just small trouble, big trouble. Good thing today was Friday because Bella and I could leave tonight because according to Alice Victoria showed up Saturday night. Bella and I were on the plane within a couple of hours.

It was a good thing that it was still night when our plane landed in Florida Bella was tired so she gave me directions to get to her mothers. Her mother was waiting up for us hugged us in greeting and should us where we would be sleeping and went off to bed herself. Bella lies on the bed with her head on my chest like always and was out in a matter of a few minutes. It makes me feel good that when she lays her head on me I can have her out in a matter of few minutes.

We woke up about noon after being up so late with the flight I stay inside while Bella went out to talk to her mother. I had the chance to talk with Phil while Bella and her mother talked. It sounds like he might be getting a shot at the majors he is the second best on his team. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bella's mother giving her a box it was a quilt that she made for her out of all the shirts they got on the many summer trips that she has taken. It was actually very pretty and her mother made it very well.

I could tell Bella enjoyed the time with her mother this weekend. She was still sure that she wanted to be change. Part of me was happy because I would have to never lose her but, also at the same time part of me was sad and angry at myself that she was going to do this. But I have done everything I could to change her mind and it didn't work. Bella was the type of young woman that when she made up her mind she stuck to it and nobody not even me was going to talk her out of it. For that I was glad that would serve her well in her new life with me. Bella's mother put us on the plane giving both of us a hug and set us off back to Forks.


	18. Finals are done

Chapter 18: Finals are done.

When got back in from Florida about eight pm I took Bella straight home we had left my car at the airport. I took Bella out at a local restaurant in Forks so I got her home about 10:30. I let Bella say her good nights to her dad. Waited for Bella up in her room as normal she fell asleep instantly. I normally don't leave after she falls asleep I love to watch her it relaxes me and I like being there to ward off her night mares but tonight I had to make a quick trip to hunt.

I was back into to take Bella to school the next morning. It was a long boring day at school ever senior class was just in the relax mode because finals have been done and graded and it was too long before it would be graduation. Bella and I were walking to my car and Jacob Black was waiting for us in the parking lot. "So I heard you both left town for the week end." He said looking at Bella she replied to him "Yeah we rent to see for my mother for a couple of days." Then he went and look with anger in his eyes "If you kind ever come into our lands again there is going to be major trouble." "Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding." Was my simple reply not explaining exactly what happened to Bella just stood there looking confused because I haven't told what is going on. "Oh what you leach you haven't told her. You should you know because she is the on the carrot top is after." Bella just realized what he was talking about. "Victoria was here you and didn't tell me and you Jake why haven't answer any of my phone calls. There are a lot of things I have to tell you." "Just be care full please love. The wolves aren't always in full control of themselves." I watched take off with him and I left to go talk to the family to see what happened.

I got in the car and drove off when I get home I just had better get a good explanation of what happened. I walked in and thanks to Alice they were all sitting there waiting on me. "Okay guys what happened on Saturday?" I said. "Emmett was chasing Victoria and she jumped a cross the river into their land. Emmett was jumped on by Paul and that is all that really happened Edward." said Rosalie. I can see how the wolves would make it a bigger deal then what it really was just because they disliked us so much. Watched the news with my family there was another three disappearances in Seattle things are starting to get really bad. I wonder what is going on who is doing this it's not anyone we have come across Alice would have seen that. With her watching Aro's thoughts and Victoria's she would have seen it was either one of them.

I knocked on Bella's door she answers the thank goodness it wasn't her father "I am glad you're safe I was about to break the agreement with the wolves. I have been so worried about you" I stopped and ended getting a really good scent of somebody I didn't recognize. "There has been somebody here." I ran up the stairs and it was the strongest in Bella's room and it was all over her things in there. I started to get really worried and Bella could tell we ran out of the house. Bella's dad wasn't home right now so she left with me. Bella and I ran into the house as fast as I could park the car. I think everybody just jumped out of habit because I started yelling "Somebody has been in Bella's house and I don't know who it is. I didn't recognize the scent we have to figure what is going on and we have to figure it out now!"


	19. A temporary truce

Chapter 18: Finals are done.

When got back in from Florida about eight pm I took Bella straight home we had left my car at the airport. I took Bella out at a local restaurant in Forks so I got her home about 10:30. I let Bella say her good nights to her dad. Waited for Bella up in her room as normal she fell asleep instantly. I normally don't leave after she falls asleep I love to watch her it relaxes me and I like being there to ward off her night mares but tonight I had to make a quick trip to hunt.

I was back into to take Bella to school the next morning. It was a long boring day at school ever senior class was just in the relax mode because finals have been done and graded and it was too long before it would be graduation. Bella and I were walking to my car and Jacob Black was waiting for us in the parking lot. "So I heard you both left town for the week end." He said looking at Bella she replied to him "Yeah we rent to see for my mother for a couple of days." Then he went and look with anger in his eyes "If you kind ever come into our lands again there is going to be major trouble." "Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding." Was my simple reply not explaining exactly what happened to Bella just stood there looking confused because I haven't told what is going on. "Oh what you leach you haven't told her. You should you know because she is the on the carrot top is after." Bella just realized what he was talking about. "Victoria was here you and didn't tell me and you Jake why haven't answer any of my phone calls. There are a lot of things I have to tell you." "Just be care full please love. The wolves aren't always in full control of themselves." I watched take off with him and I left to go talk to the family to see what happened.

I got in the car and drove off when I get home I just had better get a good explanation of what happened. I walked in and thanks to Alice they were all sitting there waiting on me. "Okay guys what happened on Saturday?" I said. "Emmett was chasing Victoria and she jumped a cross the river into their land. Emmett was jumped on by Paul and that is all that really happened Edward." said Rosalie. I can see how the wolves would make it a bigger deal then what it really was just because they disliked us so much. Watched the news with my family there was another three disappearances in Seattle things are starting to get really bad. I wonder what is going on who is doing this it's not anyone we have come across Alice would have seen that. With her watching Aro's thoughts and Victoria's she would have seen it was either one of them.

I knocked on Bella's door she answers the thank goodness it wasn't her father "I am glad you're safe I was about to break the agreement with the wolves. I have been so worried about you" I stopped and ended getting a really good scent of somebody I didn't recognize. "There has been somebody here." I ran up the stairs and it was the strongest in Bella's room and it was all over her things in there. I started to get really worried and Bella could tell we ran out of the house. Bella's dad wasn't home right now so she left with me. Bella and I ran into the house as fast as I could park the car. I think everybody just jumped out of habit because I started yelling "Somebody has been in Bella's house and I don't know who it is. I didn't recognize the scent we have to figure what is going on and we have to figure it out now!"


	20. I'm gonna kill him

Chapter 20: I'm going to kill him.

I dropped Bella off with Jacob for safety I can't even believe I trust him with her but, Bella is right I can't starve myself. I knew Jacob was watching my very closely I can hear him calling me all the normal names through but there was more distain in his mind than normal. Bella is the love of my life and I know his upset because she is choosing me over him and I think it's because he is still upset about that. "I know you need to hunt so take you time eat your fill." She said looking at me I leaned in for a kiss good bye. I kissed her with such passion all the passion that is inside of me with all the love I have in my body for her. "Maybe just hurry a little." She said looking at me with longing in her eyes.

Jacob always runs around without a shirt on because from what I know about the shape shifters there boil runs hotter then everybody else's. I drove off and seen him giving a hug in my rearview mirror. Alice and Jasper was waiting for me back at our house. I talked with Alice and Jasper as we were on the way to our hunting spot. "Alice keep an eye on her. Tell me if Jacob pulls anything. "I said to her I hate just up and leaving her like that with him. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. That is saying something because I can throw him a very long distance. Alice, Jasper, and I had a little contest of who can get the most deer. I was about to my third deer and Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Edward!" Alice yelled at me I stopped what I was doing "I'm going to kill him!" I shouted as I ran back to the house. I had seen the reason why Alice yelled at me I seen Bella holding her arm and Jacob chasing after her. I knew it Jacob tried to pull something I knew where to find my Bella. I was four seconds away from my house and when I got there I jumped into my car. Revved my engine I am so pissed put my car into reverse and floored it and through it into drive and floored it all the way to Bella's.

I didn't care if anyone saw me when I got to Bella's house. I jumped out of the car and pounced on Jacob I was going to kill him again. "Don't you ever touch her ever again!" I said with my hands about to go round his neck. Bella tried to get me to claim down "Edward honey don't do this here." She was far enough away behind me that I wouldn't be able to hit if I punched him. Charlie came running out of the after seeing what was going on in front of his house "Guys settle down. Tell me what happened." Stepping between me and my target Jacob looked down at the ground and said through gritted teeth "Bella didn't want me to but, I kissed her. She probably broke her hand punching me in the face." Charlie shook his head and know things have settled down went back to inside. I told him I was going to take him to my house so my dad could look at her hand.

We got to my house and I opened the car door for her so she wouldn't have to because the hand she hurt was the one she would have had to use to open the door. I opened the house door for her too while my dad was looking at Bella's. I was so upset with Jacob for kissing her I wish there would have been nobody to get me to back off from him. Dad after he was done looking at Bella's hand said "Well it's not broken but it is sprained. I will be fine in a couple of days I am just going to wrap it." Emmett was walking in while dad was wrapping Bella's wrist. "What happened Bella chewing gum and walking again?" Bella looked at him and laughed "No I punched a werewolf in the face." Emmett looked back and replied "You're gonna be a pretty darn tough newborn." Rosalie upset always when I bring Bella over but I know she will soon get over this and she got up and stomped out of the room. After dad was done with her wrist she left the room to go talk to her.

I just sat there and talked to my dad. "What on Earth am I doing Dad? I know what the smell of her does to me. But I love her more than anything on the face of the Earth." I told my dad. He explained that with Bella being my blood singer she is my soul mate the one I am supposed to be with the rest of my life. Then I understood why it didn't work when everybody was trying to set me up with Rosalie and why when I realized I loved Bella I couldn't see my life without her. I am going to ask to marry me and I want to give her the ring that was my mothers. I love this woman with all my heart and I am going to do this right. I just have to find a time that is perfect for me to ask her to become my wife.


	21. Our truce begins

Chapter 21: I finally got the guts to ask.

Well while I was working on trying to find the perfect time to ask Bella to marry me graduation came and went. We were at the graduation party that Alice had planned Bella and I was at the door greeting our guest as they came seeing how nobody but Bella has been to our house. Everybody finally came in and Bella and I left our post at the door I have got to hand it to Alice the house really looked nice for the party. The last ones to come in were to my surprise was Jacob and a couple of his friends. I guess he didn't feel like he was safe coming by himself because two others from his pack came with him.

Bella came in from helping Alice in the kitchen with the snacks for the guest. Bella came up behind me seeing that Jacob was there "What are you doing here?" Bella said looking very angry at Jacob. Jacob just looked at the floor, "You invited me remember." Bella's eyes were getting very angry when she said "Wasn't my punch to your jaw a hint for you? That was me uninviting you." She said while Alice was coming in from the kitchen carry a big tray of snacks. I was able to see her thoughts but, I ran to catch the tray of food just before it hit the floor. What I saw I didn't like it was a vision of Victoria in Forks with her so called new mate Riley Biers running through my and Bella's meadow.

Bella knew something was wrong and so did Jacob. She looked at me and said the news "The newborns are coming here." With a sound of dread in voice my dad and mom came walking up behind us. We waited until our guest left. Jacob finally spoke up "Okay now what damn newborns." Jasper explained "New ones of our kind." Jacob shook his head "Oh great more blood suckers. So what do we do?" My dad spoke up "There coming after Bella. Alice saw them handing Bella blouse around the group." Jacob looked at the others from the pack. "So what does that mean what's going on?" I have never seen anyone look so confused in my life. This just proves to me that werewolves are not the smartest thing on the planet. He finally gets "These newborns are after Bella. So what do we do about it?" My dad finally spoke up "Well protect her like we have always done. But given the size of the newborn army we are extremely out numbered. Do you think there is a chance Sam would make a truce in this case Jacob?"

Jacob looked at the other and two and both of them nodded at him. Jacob nodded yes and my dad spoke "You will need some training we all will. This is something Jasper has to teach all of us." Jacob looked back "Just name the time and the place we will be there." We made an set it for next week end and it would be in the Bella's and my field that we lay in all the time it is remote enough that nobody else would go out there. So our truce with the werewolves has begun I really did care as long as we could keep my Bella safe.

From this point when we had to go hunt the wolves would take over watch Bella and her dad's house. I know I had to still hunt to keep up my strength so I was just gone long enough to catch a few dear. The mountain lions and bears that I preferred to hunt was just too far away from Bella I could always make it back to in a few seconds I just didn't like to have that far of distance between us right now with everything that was going on. This week just flew by very quickly and the day came for Jasper to teach us about the newborns because he is what you would call our newborn export. I wonder if the wolves are just as apprehensive about this as I am.


End file.
